


Hail to the Queen

by Fandom_Landfill



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cocky Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Crazy Original Female Character, Disabled Character, Disabled Original Female Character, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm proud of this, Lives At Stake, Mentioned Hasegawa Langa, Mentioned Higa Hiromi | Shadow, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sassy Original Female Character, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Bashing, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Being Scared, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Being a Pervert, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Crushing on Hasegawa Langa, Shindo Ainosuke | Adam Learning Fear, Skateboarding, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Landfill/pseuds/Fandom_Landfill
Summary: The cackle that ripped from her throat could only be described as insane, making his blood run cold. She hadn’t been like this when they skated before. This was someone else and, for once, Adam wasn’t sure he would win.“Where’s the fancy footwork, Adam?” She barked out a laugh, leaning dangerously back into him. He leaned away out of instinct, almost taking a step off his board.She had to have gone insane during her break. That was the only way she could be enjoying his skating more than he was. She could never be his Eve—she was the Devil.
Kudos: 10





	Hail to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I really want someone to beat Adam at his own game so I took it into my own hands and created my own character. I really don't like Adam as a character but I do enjoy the English voice actors way of portraying him. I kinda get Hisoka hxh vibes from Adam so what better way to deal with that then create a character who can beat him up!

Adam crossed the finish line, a bored look on his masked face. His competition had been lackluster at best. Shadow had been such a disappointment, but then again anyone besides little Langa left him empty. Little Langa had sparked a fire in his chest, something that had been missing all of his life. The spark was giving him life, making even the chore of breathing so fulfilling.

The applause that surrounded him was laughable. It was so quiet to him, like there was only a distant clap in the enormous warehouse. It was nothing to him.

_Clap……..clap…….clap……..clap_

The off beaten clap pulled him out of his head, overflowing with thoughts of little Langa. That specific clap sent a chill down his spine. It had been so long since he had heard a clap like that, he had almost forgotten that _she_ was still alive.

She emerged from the crowd, like Moses parting the Red Sea, only this made him lick his lips in anticipation. His heart raced in his chest as she revealed herself, standing in front of him with her chest puffed out and her eyes twinkling with challenge.

He towered over her small size, the top of her head barely meeting his chest. He smiled as she looked up at him, enjoying the power this gave him. Maybe she could be give him an actual challenge.

“It’s been a while, Adam.” Her alto voice spat his name out and he could hear the sneer on her lips, her signature mask covering half of her face. “Looks like you’re still up to your same bullshit.”

“Oh, Queen,” he laughed, relishing in her open anger. The crowd was losing it when he said her nickname, one that hadn’t been heard in years. “I almost didn’t see you there. You’re still as unimpressive as ever.”

“And you still have your ‘love’ bullshit going on.” She rested her weight on her back leg, jutting her hip out, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her crossed arms caused Adam to look her over, noting how drastically different her wardrobe was from when they skated against each other. She wore black high tops with gold colored laces and black skinny jeans that clung to her like a second layer of skin. Her chest was covered with a white sports bra, making her chest appear somewhat smaller than it actually was. A thick black bomber jacket hung off her shoulders, noting that it mimicked Joe’s own style. Her signature mask adorned her face, the white demon teeth never losing their shine over the years of use. Her lilac hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail, her bangs falling to the sides of her face.

“You’re new look is even more unimpressive than before.” Oh, he loved the back and forth they were having, erasing a fraction of the bitterness of not racing little Langa.

“Seems like you need to retire.” That made his skin crawl and his playful attitude disappeared immediately.

“Looks like you still won’t respect your elders, _Queen_.” His blood boiled and he clenched his hand in anger. He was going to make her eat those words.

“Then accept my challenge and I _might_ think about showing you some respect.” Her fiery energy sent goosebumps of anticipation to crawl up his arms, a memory of her skating coming to the forefront of his mind.

“Why should I do that?”

“Because you know that I’m truly unpredictable and that makes beef with me the _best._ ” Her sensual pronunciation of that word almost got him as excited as the thought of little Langa. Almost.

“And what about the tournament?” His smile grew wider and challenging.

“Think of it as an intermission.” She turned her head slightly to address the crowd. “How does that sound, eh? Adam versus Queen, two legends finally duking it out after all these years?”

The sudden roar of approval from the crowd almost made them both flinch, neither one expecting such approval during a heated tournament. The roar only grew louder as it bounced off of the metal walls, deafening everyone in the warehouse.

“I guess we have an intermission!” Queen turned her full attention to the crowd, raising her arms in triumph. A metallic glean came from the gap between her left sleeve and glove, something Adam had forgotten about through her absence. “I’ll meet you at the start, _Adam._ ”

Now this would be a challenge to remember.

“So what’s on the line, Queen?” Adam asked when they were both at the top, looking directly at her.

“ _When_ I win,” he could see the smirk on her face, “you have to give up your ‘love’ thing.” She closed an eye in disgust and he could feel her sticking her tongue out.

There was absolute silence as the words stuck in the air, no one able to make a sound. That was Adam’s whole thing. She was telling him to stop being himself, something he hadn’t had to deal with since his father burnt his first skateboard.

He glared down at her, unadulterated rage burning in his masked eyes. He was going to make her regret ever being alive, and he knew exactly what to say.

“When _I_ win,” he couldn’t help the feral smile that barred his teeth, “you have to marry me.”

“WHAT?!” She screamed and took a step back. “What the _fuck_ , Adam?!”

“That’s going to far,” Joe’s baritone voice loudly echoed as his body blocked Queen’s view of Adam.

“There’s no such thing as too far.” Queen could hear the smirk, clenching her hand as her body shook in pure rage.

“ _If_ that happens,” she stepped beside Joe, her eyes ablaze with the fire of a thousand suns, “I’ll make you _wish you were actually in hell._ ” Her voice dropped threateningly, pulling a smile to Adam’s lips.

“Well this just got interesting.” Adam snapped his fingers and an S track worker appeared next to him. “Is that one contestant off the track?”

“Yes, sir.” The worker replied, his hands resting comfortable behind his back.

“Good.” Adam looked at Queen with hunger, licking his lips. “There are times when dessert should be served before the main course. This is one of those times.”

“You’re as gross as ever.” Queen turned her attention to the track in front of her, shrugging off her bomber jacket. As the sleeves left her arms, her disability came into full view for everyone.

Her left forearm was completely metal, a harsh line between her upper and lower arm as flesh met metal. The crowd gasped as they took in the prosthetic, everyone used to the rubbery fake flesh that was commonly used.

“Looks like something didn’t change.” He knowingly smiled at her prosthetic. “You’re old one has made quite the back scratcher after some modification.”

“Good thing that shitty thing is getting _some_ use out of it.” She kept her eyes forward, unaffected by his words and the challenge she had lost. “I’ve got a much better one now.”

_Beep._

The stoplight started the countdown but neither one got ready. Queen stood relaxed as she held her skateboard, looking bored out of her mind.

_Beep._

Adam lazily rolled his skateboard back and forth, uninterested.

_Beep._

Queen tucked her bangs behind her ears and gently pulled her ponytail, letting it sway back and forth behind her.

_Beeep._

The lights turned green and Queen lazily looked over at Adam, hearing something metallic click. A heavy sigh left her lips as she watched him pull out a cigarette and put it between his lips. Adam lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale, savoring the flavor, before sharply exhaling.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get any grosser,” Queen laughed, her shoulders shaking in real humor.

Adam ignored her and continued smoking. “The taste of tobacco is so sweet, especially when it is treated right.”

“Ugh,” she didn’t bother to hide her annoyed exhale. “Don’t get philosophical on me. I’ll be sick if you do.”

He let out a long exhale, the smoke gently floating between them as they side eyed each other. Her brows were furrowed in displeasure, like she was actually disappointed he was being philosophical. She had her metallic hand resting on her stomach like she was going to be sick.

“You could never appreciate anything.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

Adam took one last inhale, the cigarette almost gone. “Let’s restart the timer.”

“So,” Queen readied herself as the countdown restarted, “you’re going to take me seriously.”

Adam kept his attention forward, his chest tightening in annoyance at her similarity to little Langa. He was going to break her and ruin her life. He knew that she hated him, that’s why he suggested marriage. It killed two birds with one stone anyway. His aunties wanted him to get married and they would make sure that she stayed in line.

The final beep blared and they shot off like rockets, sprinting down the track before throwing their boards out and skating. Adam took the lead immediately, his longer legs giving him the advantage. Queen skated a ways behind him, crouching low as she held the edge of the board for stability.

She was quickly gaining speed, closing the gap between them rather fast. In a matter of seconds, she passed Adam and took the first turn way too fast. She was perfectly parallel with the ground, sparks flying from her prosthetic before she gained more distance between them. Adam lowered himself and quickly took the turn, closing the ever growing gap between them.

They zoomed passed the spectators at unimaginable speeds, each taking unnecessary risks to stay ahead. He needed to get ahead of her so he could do his Love Hug or at least stay next to her a little longer so they could dance. He felt his heart skip a beat when he thought of her violently crashing from fear.

He found the perfect opportunity to dance with her at the next straightaway, crashing the sides of their skateboards together. He looked at her with glee, knowing that she would try to balance herself and he could bring her close to see her fear. He faltered when he saw her bloodthirsty smile and felt her hands grasp his own behind her.

“Let’s make this fun,” she whispered up to his ear, her voice thick with enjoyment. She pushed her body flush against his, her chest heaving in delight. “Mind if I take the lead?”

He snapped out of his stupor, his grasp tightening on her and his hungry smile came back.

“There’s no way I would let you lead.”

The cackle that ripped from her throat could only be described as insane, making his blood run cold. She hadn’t been like this when they skated before. This was someone else and, for once, Adam wasn’t sure he would win.

“Where’s the fancy footwork, _Adam_?” She barked out a laugh, leaning dangerously back into him. He leaned away out of instinct, almost taking a step off his board.

She had to have gone insane during her break. That was the only way she could be enjoying his skating more than he was. She could never be his Eve-she was the Devil.

Leaning closer to her, he emptied his mind of useless thoughts and knocked her knees lower. They almost flew off a turn from their speed, the wheels on the left almost coming off of the track. Neither one had gone this fast before but adrenaline was filling their bodies to the point of thoughtlessness. The thrill was almost too much to handle.

Adam threw his body around to start spinning, catching Queen off guard for a second. The flicker of fear wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to see her overflowing with fear and trembling on the ground.

Reacting quickly, Queen pressed herself flush against Adam and slowly dragging her metallic prosthetic up his face. She gently rested it against his cheek while she tightened her grip on his hand, pressing it into her stomach like they were doing their own sensual salsa. He could feel her heart drumming against her ribs. If he hadn’t seen her face or heard her words, he would have assumed she was beyond scared.

They spun through another two turns, their momentum barely slowing as they did. They were getting dangerously close to bailing on the next turn when Queen threw herself off of him and grabbed onto a spectators leg. She used the heavier man as an anchor and laid parallel with the ground, launching herself on the release.

If Adam didn’t catch up on her soon, she would actually pull too far ahead of him. He lowered his body and gained as much as speed as he could. He pulled ahead of her in a matter of seconds, zooming passed her like when he first fell for Langa. This straightaway was the perfect spot for his Love Hug; the possibility for her to avoid it was almost impossible.

He couldn’t help the cheek tearing smile as he started his Love Hug, his arms crossing in front of his face. His heart quickened in anticipation, his mind racing to how she would look crashing. His front wheels finally hit the ground hard and he felt the milliseconds tick by painstakingly slow. He opened his arms and waited with bated breath for her inevitable crash. Little Langa was the only skater alive who dared to avoid his Love Hug.

Queen only narrowed her eyes and lowered her body, gaining even more speed. She wasn’t faltering in the face of his Love Hug. Her right hand moved to her left forearm, twisting the metal off and holding it like a weapon.

_Oh God. She was pulling her right arm back._

Adam felt his heart stutter as everything moved in slow motion. The distance between them was closing, closing to quickly for him to avoid her.

_She kept perfect balance as she winded up._

Adam meet her eyes and felt tremors throughout his body, slow and infrequent before completely taking over.

_Her eyes were gleefully murderous, the muscles around them letting him know that she was grinning like a madman._

His blood ran cold as she threw the prosthetic with all her might, their distance even closer now.

_The metal prosthetic left her hand perfectly, arching through the air beautifully._

His weight shifted microscopically to the right as he watched the prosthetic closing in, his eyes widening in horror as he realized it was aimed for his face. He felt the world tilt as he lost his balance, slowly making his way to crash gruesomely to the ground. He brought his arms up to protect himself, his board flying behind of him.

His eyes never left Queen as she continued on her path, an immoveable object setting its sights for his destruction.

“She’s going to have to bail,” he thought, rejoicing at the thought of her crash. “She has to or else she’ll crash into me. She doesn’t have the space to avoid me _and_ my board.”

She quickly shifted her feet closer together and brought them closer to the nose of her board, her knees bending in anticipation. She twisted her body to the left, readying herself for a twist to the right. She pushed off the nose of the board and twisted her body, her board flipping beautifully multiple times underneath her and over both him and his board. He followed her as she gracefully landed behind him, her left foot now at the front of the board.

She had done a 720 gazelle flip and never looked at him, skating around the last turn.

His shoulder violently collided with the ground, his momentum sending him flying into the air and his body twisted in pain. The back of his head met the unforgiving ground next, a deep crack echoing around him as his vision turned black and a warmth spread throughout his head. He struggled to breath as feet somehow got over his head, his face meeting the ground and blood splattered from his nose and mouth. He choked on air as his back rushed into something solid, stopping his momentum.

He slumped against the solid object, his mask falling to pieces around him as blood clouded parts of his vision. His body felt heavy as he struggled to breath, attempting to suck in as much air as he could in his battered state. His vision blurred and turned nauseatingly as he fought to stay conscious. His ears rang loudly, like he was in the middle of a church bell tower.

The faint sound of approaching footsteps gave him something to focus on, the pain slowly blossoming like the first flower of spring. He could hear the muffled sound of someone talking; the voice lighter than the men he was used to.

His eyes slowly focused on the black blur in front of him, allowing him to make out black high tops with golden laces. He struggled to move his head up, his sight blurring in and out of focus as he went up the black skinny jeans the shoes were connected to. A pale bare torso blinded him as he continued pass the thin waist, the lights of the track reflecting off of the sweat. The blinding light lessened as he traveled over the white sports bra and returned when he forced his eyes over an exposed neck. His eyes stopped at the black mass and white printed demon teeth, his brain unable to tell if it was a mask or someone’s face. He finally settled onto caramel eyes filled with wonder, lilac strands gently cascading from somewhere in the faint breeze.

“Looks like I win, Adam.” The voice was so clear as it spoke, causing the ringing to stop while he listened.

Who was speaking? What did they win? Why did his body hurt so much?

The figure squatted closely in front of him, pulling the mask off to reveal a sinister smile.

“Time to give up on love, pervert.”

His eyes were drawn to her lips as they moved, noting the double nose rings on one nostril and the vertical labret. He had never seen Queen’s whole face but had always wondered what she looked like underneath her mask. She kind of looked—

“Pretty.” The word left his lips almost inaudibly.

The grimace that pulled Queen’s lips back registered in his brain slowly, along with him actually opening his mouth. She quickly pulled her mask back on and stood up, her skateboard in hand.

The last thing Adam saw was Queen’s retreating figure, picking up a petite metal object and walking back towards the starting line. His body relaxed against the rock and his breathing became shallow.

He didn’t hear his dog’s shouting nor the shouting of the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really enjoyed writing this and I'm currently obsessed with Sk8 so I might write some more oneshots. Maybe. I still have a multichapter fic I need to work on. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
